


Hazard & Beckham Meet.

by slasher88



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher88/pseuds/slasher88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Beckham bumps into Eden Hazard while visiting his friend, Rio Ferdinand.<br/>Ending up in a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazard & Beckham Meet.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting online.  
> Quite explicit. It's written the way I like to read slash fiction.
> 
> Lemme know what you think....

David Beckham was back in England after havng been abroad for so long.   
He went to see his friend, Rio Ferdinand to offer his condolences. Rio's wife had recently died and Rio was taking it really hard. His wife was his best friend. When he got to Rio's place, he was surprised to see Chelsea star, Eden Hazard there. Like Beckham, he too was there offering his condolences. Rio had obviously been crying, his eyes puffy and his face red and blotchy. Beckham gave his friend a tight hug, one filled with sorrow and love.   
Both Eden and David stayed with Rio for a few hours until he passed out on his couch.   
"Think we should head mate" whispered Beckham, standing up.  
Eden smiled weakly and stood. As they left the house, Beckham offered to go for a drink with Eden to which the young Belgian accepted. They went to Beckham's hotel room.   
For a few hours, the two football stars chatted about football, Rio's wife, and life in general. Eden was completely taken with David. David was the biggest football star in the world, granted he'd now retired professionally, but he was like Royalty in the football world.  
As for David, there was something about Eden that was taking him by surprise. Eden's english was surprisingly good and he could hold a conversation. But for Beckham, he was only interested in Eden for one thing.  
The conversation was winding down so David stood and removed his suit jacket and placed it over the back of the couch. Eden watched David moved over to the stereo to put on some music. Eden licked his lips unconciously as he looked at David's ass. The tight grey matieral of his suit pants clung to him and showed off his perfect ass. Eden's cock sprung to life, he quickly fixed his boner so it wasn't showing so much.  
David was watching him in the glass windows. The reflection was plain to see thanks to the dim light and the fire blazing casting a glow around Eden. David smirked as he watched Eden licking his lips as he looked over the older football star. He saw the adjustment of Eden's cock and knew his plan to get Eden was going to be alot easier than he had originally thought.  
With his back still to Eden, David spoke.  
"Like what you see?" he asked  
Eden said nothing, completely caught off guard.  
David turned to look at him, a huge sly smile on his perfectly sculpted face.  
"Sorry" muttered Eden  
"Oh don't be sorry. I know I'm hot...and desirable. You think you're the first guy to look a me with lust?" smirked David  
Eden said nothing as David walked toward him. He stood in front of him before leaning down and kissing Eden on the lips. A small, quick peck to test the waters. Eden quickly reciprocated and planted one back.  
These small kisses quickly escalated into a kissing frenzy. David climbed on top of Eden, a leg on either side of Eden's hips. Eden's hands grasped David's firm ass through his suit pants. David moaned into the kiss. It had been a while since he felt a mans hands on his ass.   
Both men were rock hard. David quickly ripped open his white shirt, buttons flying everywhere as Eden lifted his white t-shirt over his head. David dove into his armpits. Eden jumped at the unexpected action. Armpits weren't a turn on for him, but David seemed to be enjoying him, taking big long whiffs of each pit.  
Eden grabbed Beckhams hard cock through his pants, feeling his length and smiled. Beckham was more than what he was expecting. David pulled away from Eden's pits and stood up.  
"Take those jeans off"  
Eden did as he was told, quickly removing the dark blue jeans. He stood there in a pair of the skimpiest white briefs; which were struggling to contain his raging erection.  
"Nice. Now get back on the couch on your knees" commanded David.  
Eden once again complied. He stuck his ass out as he felt Beckham's hand grasping his left cheek through the material.  
"Oh god your ass....fucking hell" moaned Beckham as he felt Eden's bubble butt.  
Eden was well known for having a big ass and for wearing tight shorts, which showed it off. Beckham got down on his knees behind Eden, running a hand down Eden's back, down over the curve of his ass, before smacking it.  
He leaned back on his knees and slowly pulled Eden's briefs down. He did it ever so slowly so he remember this moment forever. As Eden's bubble butt emerged from the brief's, Beckham's cock strained even more.  
"Oh God" he moaned before diving in to his prize.  
Both men moaned as contact was made. David's hands kneaded Eden's cheeks as he ate Eden's hole. The feeling was fantastic, for both men. Eden groaned deeply as he felt David's tongue pushing in and out of him. David was in heaven. The taste of the young stud was intoxicating. Eden was delicious. His cock strained, he couldn't take it anymore.  
He quickly stood and lowered his pants. His 9 inch cock sprung to attention. Spitting in his hand, he quickly gave his cock a few tugs before pushing forward. Eden moaned deeply as he felt David's large cock pushing into him. He gasped and groaned as David pushed and pushed.  
Finally coming to a stop, David sighed at the warm tight feeling surrounding his cock. Eden's ass was incredible. He looked down, watching as Eden's ass muscles clenched and relaxed around his cock.   
He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Eden's neck.  
"P..please" moaned Eden  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard" moaned Beckham as Eden clenched his ass  
Pulling out ever so slightly, he rammed back in as soon as Eden looked over his shoulder. David continued pushing in and pulling out. Both of them a groaning sweaty mess. Eden moaned and moaned as David struck his spot over and over. His cock leaking everywhere as the older man rammed in and out of him. He felt himself getting close. David, sensing this, pulled out and spun Eden around; shoving his cock into the Belgian's mouth.  
Eden moaned around Beckhams cock as he tasted his ass. David moaned as Hazard's mouth worked him closer and closer to the edge. He pulled out once again and spun Eden around before ramming back into him.  
David fucked him fast as he felt his load rising up..  
"Oh shit...FUCK YEAH!" screamed Beckham as he shot his load deep inside.  
He collapsed onto Eden's back, placing little kisses to the sweaty flesh.  
"oh man..." he moaned, a shiver running throughout his entire body.  
Eden smiled. He moved and Beckham barely managed to stand. Eden lay himself down on the couch before looking back at Beckham.  
"I want your ass" said Eden  
David smirked and climbed onto the couch in the 69 position. He lowered his ass onto Eden's face as his own face came into contact with Eden's hard 8 inch cock. Both men moaned once again as contact was made.  
Eden grasped hold of Beckham's hips and pulled the older man down onto him. His tongue pushed into David's ass, which made him moan.  
"yeah eat my arse" moaned David  
Eden's tongue worked him for a good while. David slowly sucked Eden, he knew the young man was already close. Eden moaned loudly as he ate David's ass. He couldn't believe his luck. David was one of the most desirable men on the planet, and here he was, sucking and fucking him.  
Eden pulled away, gasping for breath.  
"I need to fuck you" he gasped.  
David lifted off of Eden's cock and moved himself lower down. His ass hovered over Eden's cock for a few minutes, teasing the pulsing head by grazing his opening over it. Eden sighed as his cock finally made contact with David's hot flesh.  
As David slowly lowered himself, Eden, mouth wide open with the intense feelings, smacked David's tight little ass as his cock reached its limit.  
"Oh shit" moaned Eden  
David ass clenched and relaxed around Eden's member. The older man looked back over his shoulder at the younger man penetrating him. God how he loved getting fucked by young studs. Their sexual energy and lust for him turned him on even more.  
The two made little verbal communication, only moans, grunts and gasps shared between them.  
"Ooh yeah right there" gasped David as Edens cock made contact with his spot.  
Eden gasped as David began squeezing tighter. His load rose quickly as looked down at David's back and ass. The muscles straining to pleasure the young stud beneath him.  
"Cum for me....cum in me..." moaned David, which in turn made Eden moan.  
"Ahh shit..." groaned Eden as his cock shot his load deep inside his hero.  
David smiled as he felt Eden's juice pouring into him. God it had been so long since he'd been satisfied, sexually.  
Now that he was back in England for a few weeks, he was determined to satisfy his desires...


End file.
